


They Say You Should Fake it Till You Make It, but I Don't Think This is What They Had in Mind

by beltainefaerie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time, It's For a Case, M/M, pretend semi-public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltainefaerie/pseuds/beltainefaerie
Summary: An impulsive decision is unexpectedly fulfilling.





	They Say You Should Fake it Till You Make It, but I Don't Think This is What They Had in Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mer for the quick beta. I'm trying to finish up a lot of abandoned one off WIPs in my drive as I work on finding the muse for a few longer pieces I've have started. I hope you enjoy!

“Sherlock, I need you to tell me-” John began, but Sherlock cut him off.

“John, if you don’t want to be found out right now you'll get on your knees” 

“What?”

”You heard me. Do it now,” Sherlock bit out.

John dropped to his knees, smirking up at Sherlock. “Anything particular I should be doing down here?” he whispered jokingly before Sherlock unfastened his flies and honestly thrust his, thankfully pants covered, groin against John’s face, cupping his head. Apparently, much to John’s surprise, his insinuation was exactly Sherlock’s plan, and if that wasn’t enough, just as the supply closet door creaked open, he let out the most erotic moan John had ever heard.

There was a scuffling and a muttered, “Jesus, sorry,” in a deep male voice. 

Sherlock moaned again, thrusting his hips. He was half hard from the friction and John couldn’t tell whether the moan was entirely acted. 

A bucket rattled as the man hurried to back out of the supply closet and John heard the door slam shut.

Sherlock released John’s head and stepped back, straightening his clothes. 

“Sherlock, what the bloody hell was that?” John hissed.

Sherlock’s face slid into his professional mask as he offered John a hand up, explaining, “When you encounter a couple in an intimate, compromising situation, you’re likely to be flustered a moment and leave without further dithering. Doubly so if the couple or act itself makes you uncomfortable.”

“So this was logical, then? Your solution to not being caught snooping in this office building was simulated sex with-”

“My partner, yes,” Sherlock interrupted. “And it worked, didn't it?”

“Par… right. All in a day’s work, then? Jesus. You really have no boundaries, do you?”

“Problem?” Sherlock asked without pausing for an answer, “And as I said, it worked. If you are going to have a crisis about it, can it wait until after we get out of this facility? We do have a killer to catch.”

“A crisis?!” John glared. “I...I'm not---It’s fine,” 

“Good. We should find what we need on the third floor,” Sherlock said, breezing past John and out the door.

John surreptitiously adjusted his trousers as he followed Sherlock out of the supply closet and down the hallway to the service elevator.

 

\---

An hour later, the case was solved. A flashdrive of proof, a mad chase over desks and through workstations in a room full of startled computer programmers, and that was that. 

Sherlock kept stealing glances at John, as though something entirely unexpected had awakened in him. John met each gaze with heat. 

When they finally finished for the day, Sherlock suggested Chinese takeaway. 

“Not what I’m hungry for,” John practically growled.

“Back to Baker Street?” Sherlock’s voice was rough with desire, but sounded unusually tentative, as though not daring to believe he was reading the situation right.

John nodded and hailed a cab. 

 

They had barely made it in the door when John crowded Sherlock against the door and pulled him down for a kiss. Sherlock returned it feverently.

John knelt on the floor in front of Sherlock, this time daring to unzip the flies himself .

_Of course you wear silk boxers._ He had been too shocked earlier to appreciate it. Now he noted the fabric was soft and cool against his fingers, his lips, his cheeks as he nuzzled, relishing his friend's hardness underneath. He drew out Sherlock’s cock and slowly licked from base to tip. It had been a long while since he had sucked someone off. He reminded himself that most things felt good like this. He’d start with what he liked and gauge Sherlock’s responses. Close to where he was more sensitive he cupped Sherlock’s balls through the fabric rolling them gently and he was rewarded with a satisfying moan.

Sherlock reached down, gripping the short hair at the base of John’s skull. “Please,” he moaned softly, bucking against John's mouth.

John opened his lips and took him in, rocked by the desire coursing through him, the tightness in the pit of his stomach at hearing Sherlock beg. He pulled back and whispered, “I want to see you come undone.”

Sherlock groaned out, “I want you, John. I need you.”

John reached down again, pressing his fingers against Sherlock’s perineum as he asked, “Did you know? When you had me there on the case? Did you know it would lead to this?” John licked to stripe up the underside of Sherlock’s cock. “My mouth hot and wet on you? Did you think about it when you were grinding obscenely into my face? Is this what you wanted?” 

Sherlock moaned, but barely managed a shake of his head. He tugged at his pants and John helped him out of them.before resuming his strokes.

After every few words, John added a flick of his tongue or a light suck. “I hoped it would lead to this. God, I wanted it. If we hadn't had a murderer to catch, I might've done right there. Sucked you into my mouth right there in the supply closet where anyone could’ve seen, anyone could've walked in on us. I liked it. You did, too. I could feel you growing hard against me.” He paused and bobbed up and down on Sherlock’s cock. “And afterwards, when we were writing up the details with The Yard? I wanted to have you there, just pull you into the loo, that one by Lestrade’s office that locks, and just drag you down onto my lap. I wanted to feel you ride me.” Sherlock’s cock gave an appreciative pulse. ”You like that, do you?” John swirled his tongue around the glans, then around two of his own fingers, getting them nice and wet. 

Sherlock spread his legs slightly in invitation and shuddered beautifully as John circled his entrance. “Are you thinking about it? Imagining being slowly filled with my thick cock?” He slid his first finger inside, opening Sherlock up as he spoke. “ And you'd have to be so quiet, just the ragged sounds of your breathing. Slow panting breaths like the air is being forced from your lungs each time you bear down, taking me a little deeper.”

Sherlock groaned and did as John said, taking his finger deeper. His cock pulsed, beads of precum welling up at the tip as he listened to John describing the filthy details of exactly what he wanted to do. 

John worked him open further, slipping the second finger in. 

Sherlock, cried out and leaned into John for support as his knees threatened to give way. He could barely containing himself, reaching down to stroke his now neglected cock, but John batted his hands away. 

“No, this is mine now. You’ve toyed with me enough. I think I deserve the pleasure of making you come. Don’t you think?”

“Yes, John. Please, do it now. Touch me.”

John smiled wickedly and crooked his fingers as he sucked Sherlock into his mouth again, deep and hard.

“More. John I need… take me.” 

John thrust his fingers in and out as he sucked. Sherlock was stretching nicely, very nearly ready for him. He pulled off. “Slick?”

“Bedroom,” he answered, pulling John to his feet. 

They tumbled into Sherlock’s room, fumbling at the bedside for the bottle. John lay back on the bed and made short work of rubbing the slick over his cock and Sherlock’s hole. Sherlock straddled his hips and rubbed himself slowly against John, savoring the slide of them together, before reaching down and directly John’s cock where he needed it most. 

They moaned together as John’s prick breached Sherlock’s body, stretching him open slowly. 

“Christ, that’s good” John breathed.

Sherlock nodded, his eyes slipping shut as he adjusted to the fullness. Even just the head felt huge, but he wanted it all. Sherlock rocked back, taking him in inch by inch until he was fully seated. He arched and rolled his hips, rising and falling, “So good.” 

John reached out and stroked Sherlock’s cock. “That’s it, Sherlock. Take what you need..”

Sherlock propelled himself up and down, impaling himself again and again on John’s cock as his own prick slid through John’s slick fist. He began to lose rhythm, his hips stuttering. 

John reached out to hold his hips steady with one hand and bucked up against him. “Yes, Sherlock. Do it. Come for me.”

With a few more thrusts, Sherlock spilled over John’s hand and stomach with a sharp cry of pleasure. 

John chased his own climax and followed him over, feeling Sherlock tighten around him.

Sherlock collapsed on top of him panting, still shivering with aftershocks of pleasure as John stroked his hands down his back.

“That was amazing,” John murmured, and kissed Sherlock’s curls.

“Better than I had ever imagined. If I had known simulating a blowjob as a cover would have yielded results like this, I’m certain I would have invented some method of arriving here sooner”

John chuckled, “I’m sure you would. I’m also sure you’ll find a way of making up lost time.”

Sherlock hummed appreciation for the sentiment.

“Would you like the first shower or should I?”

“I think if we are trying to make up time, we should definitely go together.”

They untangled and kissed their way to the shower, breaking apart for Sherlock to turn on the taps. 

Apparently Sherlock’s refractory period was remarkable, because the shower involved getting a bit dirty before getting clean. 

And John wouldn’t have had it any other way.


End file.
